True Feelings
by Myth2
Summary: Something Terrible happens at school and Pietro is hurt. Thought to be dead. Pietro/I dunno yet .Chater 2 up
1. Explosion

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution. I made a mutant with no name. he has no name nor any but he is mine so don't steal him! grr and uh well on with the story  
  
AN: I need an idea of who I should pair Pietro up with. so send in reviews. Oh and I am not posting another chapter till I get 10 reviews so there. I don't allow flames but helpful critizism is accepted.   
  
  
The sun was setting and Pietro was laying on a blanket with some girl. Her face was hard to see so you couldn't tell who it was. Pietro leaned over and kissed her passionately. He was extremely happy. A cool breeze blew by and the leaves were thrown about. A storm appeared out of no where and lighting struck the tree they were laying under and a branch fell. It was about to hit when BAM Lance smacked him in the back of the head and Pietro awoke startled. "We are leaving in 5 minutes so hurry up" Lance called as Pietro turned over. Lance left the room and Pietro slowly rose. He got up, took a shower, took a shower, ate breakfast and headed out in less then 30 seconds. He was standing at his locker waiting for the bell when he mind started to wonder back to his dream. "Who was that girl? If only I could of seen her face.." he kept thinking before he heard the bell and ran to class.   
  
  
Towards the end of the day Pietro sat there drumming his fingers on his desk. As usual he was bored and had nothing to do.  
Class was boring and he did not like the fact that he had to sit still. He stared out the window for a while when he heard   
his name called. "Mr. Maximoff!" yelled the teacher. Pietro awoke from his little day dream about the girl again.   
"huh?" was all he managed to get out before the teacher spoke again  
"Would you mind giving us the answer to number 2 on last nights homework."   
Pietro shook his head and began   
"Well I would love to give you the answer to that question but I have misplaced my notebook,  
Now if you would like me to attempt the problem I can give it my best shot" And with that he flashed his winning smile.  
Miss. McDonna smiled a tiny bit and told him to go ahead.   
Pietro reached into his bag and pulled out his textbook and quickly answered.   
Miss. McDonna's smile turned into one of slight anger because he got it right. "Well done Pietro" she said bitterly. Pietro looked over and saw Rogue laughing a little untill she found out she was being watched and continued her normal "bitch look". Pietro then raised his hand in the air. Miss McDonna, who looked rather annoyed, called on him. "Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked and she let him go. He got up and strutted down the isle. "Later" he called as he headed towards the bathroom.  
  
  
Just as he was about to enter the bathroom another boy came out laughing and he bumped into Pietro. "Watch it Geek" Pietro yelled. The boy snickered before speaking "You'll get it too!" then he began to run away. Pietro entered the bathroom and locked the door. He sat on a stall for a while. The bell rang and people were leaving to go home. Pietro finally walked out and headed back to his Chemistry Lab at the end of the hallway to get his books. While he was in there he noticed that geek from earlier messing with some chemicals. The geek walked up to the front of the room with 2 beakers full of different liquids. He dropped one on the floor and laughed. Pietro looked to him oddly as he flung his backpack over his back and headed for the rear door that takes you directly out back. The kid threw the other beaker in the air and he froze time {Cause he is a mutant and that is his power}. The boy was long gone when time resumed. Pietro so the beaker hit the floor and a huge explosion occured. He turned, dropped his bag and ran speedily and jumped in the air to dive into the river that flowed behind the school but was overcome by the explosion and knocked into it unconscious.  
  
Well what did you think? Should I continue or not? Just let me know if I made a mistake or anything. And I need to know who is should pair Peitro up with cause I am all types of confuzzled. Well just review please! 


	2. Bad news and Good news

Disclaimer: I down own X-men evo put I plan to when I take over the world! Sorry I didn't mean that... Wait yes I did.  
  
  
AN: I am not getting the third chapter out till there are 40 reviews in total. I already got like 20 some so it shouldn't be that hard right? Anywhose many people want Rogue, some say Kitty, 2 people said Tabitha, and I have to commend you. I personally like Tabitha and thought about it but I am still unsure. More then likely it will be Rogue cause of the support for her but I will write a Pietro/Tabitha. Don't pick on Tabby!  
  
  
The crowd gathered outside as the cops tried to contain the people. They were looking for the cause of the explosion and to see if anyone was hurt. One cop came out shaking his head while holding a back pack which had been blown into pieces. The cops went to their Mr. Kelly and had him go over the list of people who were at school that day for 2 reasons. 1 to get a list of suspects and 2 to make a list of people to make sure no one was hurt.   
  
By now everyone was watching to see what had happened and to hear the latest. A couple of students were not accounted for. One of which being Pietro. The whole Brotherhood house was called up to school to inform them of the news of the missing kid. The cops did an investigation and a couple hours later made a speech to the news.  
  
"The explosion originated in the chemistry room where two chemicals which aren't supposed to be mixed were. The result is a missing youth by the name of Pietro Maximoff." The cop paused before speaking again. "We have no leads as of" the cop was cut off by another officer who whispered something in the speakers ear and he nodded then began again "It seems there is one more thing" The cop took a breathe "The explosion seems to have claimed the life of Mr. Maximoff his body has not been found and it's presumed that the chemical explosion burned the remains left of the young man. We were able to identify the skeleton with the young mans backpack.   
  
Lance was unable to speak he just stood there unable to do anything. Todd fainted into Freds arms. Fred caught Todd and looked confused and Tabitha started crying uncontrollably. The X-men were standing there looking uneasy. Scott opened his mouth to speak....  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Boy are you alright?" was the sound of an old man prodding Pietro in the stomach. Pietro had washed up on shore and was just now waking up. "uuh.. y-yea I'm f-fine dude" Pietro stuttered shivering. "What's your name boy?" was the next sound comming from the old man. "Um I, I can't remember it" Pietro closed his eyes trying to remember but he just couldn't. A tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't know who or where he was.   
  
"Well come on then I'll get you warmed up and maybe then your memory will clear up" with that the old man Led Pietro up to a cabin. He got Pietro a change of cloths and a warm cup of hotchocolate. "So anything yet?" the old man asked. "Nope, not a damn thing"  
"Well my name is Edward Jenson. You can call me Big ED" He offered his hand which Pietro shook. "Tell you what kid I am in need of work at my Restuarant and you can live here for as long as you need it" Ed smiled at Pietro. "Thanks, I'll need to do something untill I figure out who I am and where I am from." 'Well you rest" Ed said while egtting up and handing Pietro a blanket. "See you in the mourning at 8 am" then Ed left the room. PIetro just layed there for a moment and closed his eyes trying to remember. The only thought that came to him was a young girl perhaps from a dream or something else. That was all he could think about before he fell asleep.  
  
  
AN:When it hits 40 reviews in all I will start on chapter 3. Oh should I make scott a bad person? cause I really hate him and I want to but I am a slave to my fans. So review already! sheesh... 


End file.
